Asuntos de familia
by Jaguar Negro
Summary: Cada persona es un mundo, eso es un hecho, pero cada familia es un universo. ¿Qué pasará cuando se junten cinco familias completamente distintas? Especialmente cuando hay historias sin resolver que pueden afectar a los rangers.
1. Chapter 1

Hola todo mundo!

Esta vez vengo a demostrar que no morí, con un fic de los Power Rangers.

Siempre fui fan de PR, y la vez pasada mi hermano sugirió que pongamos los Operation Overdrive. Esa no era una de las generaciones que más presente tenía, pero tengo que admitir que algunos personajes tienen un gran potencial (especialmente Ronny, Spencer y Mack) y se me ocurrió esta historia que les dejo a continuación.

En realidad este es el primero de una serie de cuatro fics que se me ocurrieron: éste situado después de "One Fine Day", el segundo como una continuación de "Crown and punishment" y dos más tras el final de la serie. Si el primero les gusta, voy a estar trabajando en los demás; si no gusta… y bueno, veré que hago.

Espero que lo disfruten ;)

Cada persona es un mundo, eso es un hecho, pero cada familia es un universo. ¿Qué pasará cuando se junten cinco familias completamente distintas?

.oOIOo.

-Hey, Mack. ¿Tienes idea de porque tu papá quería que nos reuniéramos?- pregunto Ronny apareciendo por una de las puertas de la sala y haciendo su camino hasta sentarse en el sofá entre Tyzonn y Will.

-Ni una pista.- Le respondió desde el otro extremo de la sala.

-¿Qué creen que podrá ser?- Comentó Rose ubicándose a su lado.

-Ohhh… Espero que sea acerca de un nuevo Zord. O, o, o una nueva arma, algo como un súper cañón. O mejor: una súper bazuca.- Agrego Dax gesticulando sin dejar de moverse por todo el espacio, provocando que todos sus compañeros sonrieran ante su imaginación e hiperactividad.

-No se trata de ninguna bazuca, Dax…

-Ouhhh…

-… asique si quieres sentarte.- lo invito el señor Hartford.

-Y más importante- Agrego Spencer llegando atrás de Andrew- deja de agitar el taco de pool por todos lados.

-De acuerdo…- Replicó dejándolo sobre la mesa y tomando asiento

-Los llame porque he estado pensando: hace ya varios meses que dejaron todo para integrar el equipo de Operación Sobrecarga, y creo que el sacrificio que han hecho y todo el empeño que han demostrado merece alguna recompensa. Considerando que la semana que viene es el día de la familia, he pensado que quizás les gustaría que invitara a las suyas y tuviéramos una celebración aquí en la mansión. ¿Qué les parece?

-¡Sí! ¡Genial!- Exclamaron Ronny y Dax a la vez

-Asombroso.- comento Rose tratando de disimular el sarcasmo de su voz.

-No veo porqué no.- Concluyó Will sin mucha emoción, pero con interés

-¡Grandioso! Si todos están de acurdo, hablare con sus padres para enviar por ellos y que estén el miércoles por la tarde para concluir con una fiesta el viernes por la noche.

Tras recibir un asentimiento colectivo, el señor H. se retiró con Spencer a concretar los preparativos.

-No sé ustedes, chicos, pero yo muero por presentarles a mis padres.- Dijo Ronny con una amplia sonrisa.

-Concuerdo, mis padres son los mejores. Y ustedes son los mejores. ¿Qué mejor que los mejores conozcan a los mejores? ¿Puede haber algo mejor?- exclamo el ranger azul.

-Será grandioso conocer a sus familias, amigos. Después de todo ya conocen a la mía.- Comentó el líder refiriéndose a su papá y Spencer.

-Sera extraño.- Intervino James Bonds Jr.- Hace años que no veo a mis padres. No les agradaba mucho mi trabajo, pensaban que era prácticamente un ladrón. Pero ahora que soy un ranger es posible que las cosas se suavicen.

-De seguro verán en la gran persona que te convertiste.- Lo animo en mercuriano.

-Gracias, viejo.

-Pero apenas si soy mayor que tú…- murmuró confundido.

-No te preocupes Ty, es solo una expresión.- Lo consoló la rubia poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Oh, de acuerdo.

-Sí, Ty tiene razón. No tienes de que preocuparte.

-Lo sé, Mack. Y de todos modos si los hubiera, no tengo más que colgar del techo con mis poleas para que no me encuentren.- Bromeó arrancando una alegre carcajada de parte del equipo.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, los veré luego.- se excusó Rose abriendo la boca por primera vez en un buen rato, y saliendo en dirección a su cuarto.

-Yo iré a la ciudad ¿Alguno se prende?- Invito Will

-No estaría nada mal.- Respondió el rojo siguiéndolo con Dax detrás de él.

Una vez que todos salieran, fue turno de Ronny para hablar:

-Bien, creo que iré a correr. Es un hermoso día para eso. ¿Qué dices Ty, quieres venir?- Pregunto poniéndose de pie.

-Suena bien, iré contigo.- aceptó levantándose.- Espera, ¿No me retaras a una carrera, verdad?

-Me encanta competir, pero no contigo, prefiero disfrutar de tu compañía.

-En ese caso, sí acepto. A mí también me gusta tu compañía, Ronny.

Con una gran sonrisa lo tomó de la mano y lo guio apresuradamente hasta el inmenso jardín.

-Hey, Ty- lo llamo tras unos segundos de estar trotando.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien ¿Y tú?

-Genial.

-Grandioso, pero ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No lo sé, creo que pensé que tú serás el único cuya familia no pueda venir y eso podría afectarte.

-Eres muy considerada.- Le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.- Es cierto, extraño a mis padres, pero no me afecta porque mi familia está aquí.

Ronny lo miro levantando una ceja.

-Ustedes son mi familia ahora.- explicó el mercuriano deteniéndose por un momento al igual que su compañera- Especialmente tú.- Agregó mirándola a los ojos

Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a trotar nuevamente siendo seguido por una joven muy sonriente.

.oOIOo.

Rose se encontraba en su cuarto con los brazos cruzados sobre su escritorio y la cabeza apoyada sobre ellos.

-Adelante- dijo levantando la cabeza al escuchar que golpeaban la puerta.

-Espero no molestar.- Se disculpó Spencer entrando- Pensé que quizás querría un poco de limonada- explicó mostrando una bandeja de plata con un único bazo en el medio.

-Muchas gracias, Spencer.- Dijo forzando una sonrisa y estirando un brazo para tomarlo.

-No es mi intención entrometerme, pero ¿puedo preguntar porque es la única que no abandonó la mansión?- Interrogó al notar que algo la molestaba.

-¿Los demás salieron? No me di cuenta.

\- Hace casi dos horas. La señorita Ronny está corriendo en el jardín, y al parecer encontró una nueva víctima.- comento mirando por la ventana a los dos jóvenes que pasaban por esa sección del predio.- Y los demás fueron a la ciudad, si mis fuentes no fallan.

-Pobre Tyzonn, espero que no aflore su lado competitivo otra vez…- bromeó sin mucho ánimo.

-Rose- Comenzó sentándose en una silla cercana- No pude evitar notar que la idea de invitar a sus padres no le emocionó como a los demás. ¿Ocurre algo?

Rose suspiró pesadamente. No tenía sentido ocultárselo al mayordomo, además, si alguien podía darle un buen consejo, ese era Spencer.

-Nunca tuve una gran relación con mis padres.- Confesó.- Son demasiado… británicos. ¡No me mires así!- le replico al ver que su interlocutor entre cerraba los ojos.- No tengo nada contra los británicos, yo también lo soy después de todo. Pero ellos lo son demasiado. Siendo británico, tú entenderás mejor que nadie a que me refiero.

-Por supuesto: fríos, poco afectos a demostrar los sentimientos, un tanto snobs…

-Exacto. Nunca se mostraron orgullosos de mí ni expresaron mucho cariño. Durante mucho tiempo hice mi mejor esfuerzo por complacerlos, pero nunca obtuve resultados favorables de su parte, así que resolví dejar de complacerlos y hacer las cosas para mí misma. Poco después comencé a dar clases y me mudé. No los he visto ni he hablado con ellos desde entonces.

-Oh, lo lamento mucho. Ni el señor Hartford ni yo lo sabíamos.

-No tenían por qué.

-Aún no hemos hablado con tus padres, puedo decirle al señor que no los llame en absoluto si lo deseas.

-Gracias Spencer. Pero tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarlos. ¿Para qué postergarlo? Además, será mejor si están ustedes conmigo que si estoy sola con ellos.

-Usted es una jovencita muy sabia señorita Rose.- dijo inclinándose hacia ella con una sonrisa- Y, no sé si sirve de algo,- agregó- pero si yo tuviera una hija parecida a ti, no habría posibilidad de que no estuviera orgulloso de ella a cada instante.

-Muchas gracias Spencer.- Agradeció con una sincera sonrisa.- Sí sirve.

-De acuerdo.- comenzó poniéndose de pie- Creo que ya es momento de que empiece a preparar la cena, y si usted quisiera acompañarme, le permitiré elegir el menú para esta noche.- Invitó encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-Tarta de verduras y pastel de mousse de chocolate de postre.- exclamo parándose de un salto y abalanzándose hacia la cocina dispuesta a ayudar al incomparable mayordomo.

-Estupenda elección.

.oOIOo.

-Mmmm… algo huele delicioso.- declaró la ranger de risos dorados al acercarse a la cocina.

-Eso por seguro.- constato Tyzonn pocos pasos por detrás.

-Eso se debe a la gran mano culinaria de la señorita Rose.

-¿También cocinas?

-Sí, Ronny. No solo soy lista, también soy habilidosa. Prueba esto.- dijo acercándole una cuchara.

-Genial- balbuceó con la boca llena.

-¿No crees que le falta algo?

-Bueno…-respondió sin dejar de masticar-… una pisca de pimienta negra no le quedaría mal… y si le agregas orégano con un poco de albaca harás que el sabor realce.- concluyo tras tragar finalmente.

-No podrías estar más en lo cierto.- coincidió su amiga de traje rosa.

-No sabía que tuviera ese buen manejo de los condimentos.- Comentó Spencer.

-Pues soy italiana ¿qué más podrías esperar?

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Ty con inocencia.

-Que vengo de Italia, ahí es donde nací.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con los condimentos?

Rose y Spencer volvieron la cabeza hacia la cena que estaban preparando para disimulas sus sonrisas ante el desconcierto del mercuriano.

-Luego te lo explico. Ahora iré a darme una ducha antes de cenar.

-Yo también.-decidió saliendo tras de ella.- Oye, Ronny ¿Italia queda muy lejos?

-Está cruzando el océano…- empezó a explicarle antes de que sus voces se perdieran por el corredor.

-Es increíble la paciencia que le tiene.- Comentó Rose- Considerando lo acelerada que es, y a la vez es quién más se preocupa de los detalles para que Tyzonn comprenda todo.

-Sí, es muy extraño…- Respondió el mayordomo compartiendo una mirada cómplice con la cocinera del día.

Ambos rieron y luego pusieron manos a la obra para preparar el pastel.

.oOIOo.

Los tres rangers llegaron justo cuando los demás estaban por sentarse a la mesa y se unieron a ellos.

-¿Se divirtieron?

-Sí, papá. Fue un gran día.- Contestó Mack llenando su plato.

-Me alegro. Mmm, Spencer, esto esta delicioso.- Dijo el señor H. al meterse el tenedor a la boca.

-Gracias señor, pero no fui yo quien cocinó. Todo lo que ven aquí y el postre es obra de la señorita Rose, yo solo fui su asistente.

-No sabía que cocinabas.-dijo Will algo sorprendido.

-Eres profesora, sabes de robótica, mitología, idiomas… y además cocina. ¿Qué otra cosa haces? ¿Salvar al mundo?

-Ehhh, Dax. Somos power rangers. Los seis salvamos al mundo.- Explicó Ronny.

-Es una chica de muchos talentos.- comento Tyzonn amablemente.

-Pues Rose tiene que cocinar más seguido.- Sugirió Mack.

-¡Sí!- exclamaron los demás.

-Bien chicos- Dijo el señor H. cuando cesó el murmullo- Ya he hablado con sus padres y está todo listo para que lleguen en una semana según lo acordado.

Hubo más murmullos de aprobación. El mayordomo miro a Rose disimuladamente para ver su reacción, ella lo notó e inclinó levemente la cabeza sonriendo de lado para indicarle que no se preocupe por ella.

Luego de la cena, los pedidos de que la ranger mas bajita se encargara de la comida se incrementaron al ver el bellamente decorado pastel de chocolate relleno y cubierto de mousse.

.oOIOo.

¿Opiniones? ¿Comentarios? ¿Recomendaciones? ¿Críticas constructivas?

 _(P: Interesante para el primer capítulo de un fandom nuevo.)_

 **(A quienes no lo conocen, paso a presentarles a P. Él es mi inner, conciencia y revisor)**

 _(P: Hola. No me hago cargo de los errores ortográficos y gramaticales a causa del corrector de Word.)_

Bueno, no estoy segura de si Ronny es italiana o solamente estaba compitiendo ahí, pero me gustó la idea por lo que decreté que sí.

Creo que es obvio que soy del ship Ronny x Tyzonn. Son mi pareja favorita de la serie, aunque en este fic va a haber una predominancia de Mack x Rose.

Sin más que decir, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.

Review please.

Dtb

Suerte;)


	2. Chapter 2

¿Qué tal, gente?

Pido disculpas por el retraso, sé por el contador de visitas que algunos leyeron el primer capítulo, pero la falta de actividad en este fic hizo que sinceramente me olvidara de actualizarlo. Perdón por mi mala memoria. El tema es que estoy trabajando en un proyecto bastante importante sobre How to train your dragon (Como entrenar a tu dragon) que fue muy bien recibido, y por ende me aboqué a él dándole prioridad.

Este cuento lo tengo escrito casi completamente y también terminé su secuela (solo falta pulir un par de detallitos), pero simplemente me olvido de cargar el nuevo capítulo. No voy a mendigar reviews, pero si les voy a decir que mientras más actividad tenga el cuento, más en mente lo voy a tener.

Sin más, los dejo leer tranquilos:

.oOIOo.

* * *

La semana transcurrió relativamente normal, bueno, todo lo normal que puede ser la semana de un ranger: algunos lavartos y frizadores, una alianza de un día entre Miratrix y los fieragatos, pero ningún secuestro o aparición de alguna gema.

-Ya no puedo esperar.- Chillo la chica de traje amarillo pegada a la ventana junto con Dax, desesperados por verlos llegar.

-Tranquilos chicos. Tiene que ir hasta Europa, hacer dos paradas, volver hasta América…- Intentaba tranquilizarlos Rose, pero no la escuchaban.

-Sí, como digas. Tienen un largo viaje y todo eso, pero ya tendrían que estar llegando.- contestó el azul sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-Alguien está muy emocionado.- comentó el líder

-Ya quiero que mis padres los conozcan, les ha hablado mucho de ustedes.- respondió Ronny.

-Cosas buenas, espero.- replico el ranger negro algo nervioso por la llegada de su familia.

-¡Allí están!- exclamó la rubia al ver como el S.H.A.R.C. aterrizaba en el inmenso jardín.

Los seis corrieron hasta la entrada de la mansión. Para cuando bajaron los escalones, todos habían descendido y Spencer bajaba un carrito con los equipajes por un elevador auxiliar.

-¡Ronny!- exclamaron sus padres apenas la vieron aparecer.

-¡Dax!- Gritaron los padres de este cuando lo divisaron, una fracción de segundo después.

Ambos corrieron hacia ellos, la amarilla haciendo gala de súper velocidad genéticamente mejorada.

-Mi niña.- la saludaron con un fuerte asentó italiano y un gran abrazo.

-Recordaba que eras veloz, pero pensé que esa velocidad solo la alcanzabas sobre uno de tus autos.- comentó su padre con una gran sonrisa.

-Es una de las ventajas de ser ranger.

-Por supuesto. Tendrás que contarnos todo.- la instó muy animadamente su madre.

-Desde luego.

El joven de azul tardo algo más en llegar, pero no por eso fue menos afectuosa la bienvenida.

-Ven aquí.-Dijo su papá dándole un gran abrazó de oso.- Estas más apuesto que la última vez que te vimos, muchacho.- alagó tras liberarlo del apretón.

-Dax.- lo abrazo su mamá- Tu última película fue estupenda. Aunque no se te viera la cara, tu estilo es inconfundible. Esas escenas… no dejan de sorprenderme esos trucos y movimientos que haces.- dijo simulando algunos golpes de artes marciales.

Los otros caminaron hacia los recién llegados y se acercaron a sus respectivos padres, con excepción de Tyzonn que se quedó observando sonriente las escenas.

-Hola mamá, papá- saludo Will.

-Hola Will.- respondió su mamá

-Hijo- Saludó su padre dándole un apretón de manos.

-¿Qué opinan?- preguntó dando medio paso hacia atrás y enseñándoles el uniforme.

-Bien, si debemos ser sinceros-comenzó su madre- tu sabes que nunca nos agradó mucho a lo que te dedicaste…

-… pero creemos que ser power ranger es algo muy noble.- continuó su papá

-Dejar todo de lado para evitar que las personas de mala voluntad se salgan con la suya es algo sumamente respetable.

-Y si lo que aprendiste todos esos años lo utilizas de manera correcta para algo tan importante…

-Debemos admitir que estamos muy orgullosos de en qué se ha transformado nuestro niño.- concluyó su mamá con una sincera sonrisa al igual que su papá.

-Gracia. Eso me alegra verdaderamente.

-Oh, ven aquí y dame un abrazo. Hace mucho que no te veo.

-Por supuesto mamá- dijo feliz de que sus padres aprobaran su nuevo estilo de vida.

-Oye papá.- lo llamo Mack acercándose a Andrew- no es justo que yo no tenga a nadie para saludar. ¿Podrías fingir que hace mucho que no me ves?

-De acuerdo. ¡Mack!- exclamo animadamente abriendo los brazos de manera exagerada.

-Jaja. Es bueno verte.- respondió éste abrazándolo.

Rose se acercó a sus padres intentando disimular su desgano.

-Hola- los saludo sin mucha emoción agitando la mano.

-Hola Rose- respondieron al mismo tiempo con un tono flemático.

-¿Cómo han estado?

-Muy bien- respondió su padre de manera formal.

-¿Acaso eso es goma de mascar?- cuestionó su madre.- Eso no es de damas.

-De acuerdo.- respondió sacando el envoltorio y escupiendo para evitar discutir con ellos desde el primer instante.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre ellos hasta que Spencer, que se encontraba atento para auxiliarla de ser necesario, decidió tomar partido.

-Señor ¿No cree que sería conveniente enseñarles sus habitaciones para que se instalen antes de servir la merienda?

-Por supuesto, Spencer.

-¿Me permiten su equipaje de mano?- preguntó a la pareja británica

-Por supuesto

-Lo que sea que necesite, solo tiene que pedirlo.- dijo a Rose en voz baja cuando paso a su lado.

-Gracias, Spencer.- murmuró esta antes de recibir un guiño de su parte.

Sus padres resoplaron un suspiro desaprobatorio ante el trato tan familiar con el servicio, pero no hicieron comentarios.

-¿Me permiten sus bolsos de mano, señores Robinson?

-Por favor. Faltaba menos, ¿con todo el equipaje que tienes que llevar?- exclamó amablemente el padre de Ronny

-Podemos llevarlos nosotros mismos.-Agregó su madre.

-Los llevaré yo.- Se ofreció ella tomándolos.

-No es necesario cargar a alguien que ya lleva demasiado cuando se tiene a una fuerte jovencita.- Se jactó el señor Robinson.

-Yo te ayudare con las maletas, Spencer.- Se ofreció Tyzonn acercando a los padres de Will y tomarlas cortésmente

-Muy amable.- agradeció la señora Aston.

-Ese es Tyzonn, siempre ayudando a alguien- dijo Will dándole un amistoso golpecito en el hombro antes de que se alejara para hacer lo mismo con la familia de Dax.

-Si me siguen, les mostraré sus habitaciones. Y si les parece, podemos reunirnos aquí en dos horas para presentarnos como es debido y merendar al aire libre, después de todo es un día hermoso.- Propuso el dueño de casa.-Mack, ¿Puedes meter el S.H.A.R.C. en el hangar?-Pregunto tras recibir un asentimiento por parte de los invitados.

-Por supuesto papá.- Respondió antes de salir corriendo hacia la cabina.

-Y ayuda a Spencer a mover las mesas cuando termines.- gritó

-Sí, claro.

El señor H. rio bajo ante la reacción de su hijo y se puso en marcha hacia la mansión. Los rangers acompañaron a sus padres hasta sus cuartos, donde el mayordomo ya había dejado el equipaje correspondiente, y luego se reunieron en el jardín para esperarlos. Mack cargaba una pesada mesa de fierros en una mano y la deposito entre medio de unas sillas y un par de sofás de exterior, donde Spencer le indicó, para el tiempo en que los demás llegaron.

-¿Alardeando de tu fuerza?- bromeo Rose.

-Jaja. A veces es muy útil. Le ahorro trabajo a Sepns.

-Es lo segundo mejor después de un aumento.-agrego el aludido haciendo reír a todos.

.oOIOo.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los padres de Ronny.

-¡Hey! Qué bueno que llegaran, ahora puedo presentarles a mis amigos.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó su madre- Después de todo lo que hemos escuchado de ellos, morimos por conocerlos.

-Chicos, ellos son mis padres.- Dijo ella presentándoles a una señora rubia de unos cincuenta con un vestido de colores vivos y un señor retacón algo más bajo que su hija, con un poblado bigote y el pelo salpicado de canas y una calva circular que cubría casi la mitad de su cabeza. Ambos con grandes sonrisas y esa fuerte personalidad alegre y ruidosa que caracteriza a los italianos.- Ellos son Mack…

-El líder del equipo, por supuesto.- comentaron alegremente.

-Rose…

-La chica más inteligente del planeta.

-Que amables.-agradeció esta.

-Dax…

-La futura estrella más brillante de Hollywood

-Tus padres me agradan.

-Will…

-El que no conoce cerradura in-abrible.

-Y por último, Tyzonn.

-El chico de mercurio, desde luego, el rescatista intergaláctico.

-¿De qué planeta eras? Siempre lo olvida.- preguntó el señor R.

-De Mercuria, señor.

-Y él es Spencer.- agregó viendo que se acercaba con una bandeja.

-El mayordomo que bien merece un aumento.

-¿Le importaría repetir eso cuando el señor Hartford se encuentre presente?- Preguntó un tanto cómicamente.

-Wow, de verdad que les has hablado de nosotros.- Comentó Will.

-¿Limonada?- Ofreció Spencer acercando la bandeja una vez que los huéspedes tomaran asiento.

-¿Cómo negarnos?

No pasó mucho antes de que vieran acercarse a los padres de la chica de rosa.

-Ellos son mis padres.- Los introdujo cuando llegaron hasta el punto de reunión.

El señor Ortiz era caracterizado por su mirada seria detrás de sus lentes de marco grueso. Era tan alto como el líder de los rangers, vestía traje y llevaba el pelo negro bien peinado con gomina. La madre de Rose era una cabeza más alta que ella, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro en un elegante peinado ligeramente debajo de los hombros y su boca formaba una inexpresiva línea recta. Ambos con un asentó londinense respaldado con un aire de suficiencia.

-Ellos son Tyzonn, Ronny, Will, Dax y Mack.- continuó gesticulando hacia cada uno de los mencionados que recibieron una única inclinación de cabeza como todo saludo.

-Un placer conocerlos señores Ortiz.- dijo el líder acercándose a ellos y extendiendo la mano.

-Valla, me alegro que aun existan jóvenes educados.-comentó Mr. O. respondiendo al gesto de Mack.

-Y…- Rose se volvió hacia Spencer con el impulso de presentarlo, pero este negó con la cabeza para indicarle que no se metiera en ese problema por él- Ellos son los señores Robinson, los padres de Ronny.-resolvió.

-Un placer conocerlos- Saludó la señora R.

-Tienen una hija muy amable.- agregó el señor R.

-Gracias- respondió el padre de esta en un tono seco y neutro antes de tomar asiento.

-Si no me equivoco, el señor Hartford pasó por ustedes en Italia ¿Verdad?- Dijo su esposa intentado iniciar una cortés conversación con los adultos presentes.

-Por supuesto.- Respondió el padre de la rubia- Y Ronny nos ha dicho que ustedes son de Inglaterra.

-En efecto.- constató el señor O.- ¿Y a que se dedican ustedes?

-Yo trabajo en una inmobiliaria.

-Yo soy mecánico.

-Ahora entiendo porque saliste corredora.- bromeó Will

-Y que lo digas. Ella y su hermano siempre andaban dando vueltas por el taller. Cuando fueron capaces de construir un go-kart por ellos mismos, siempre competían por quien armaba el motor más veloz. Oh, casi lo olvido. Pedía disculpas por no haber venido, él y Julieta estaban muy ocupados.

-Pero enviaba saludos para todos.

-Mi hermano se casó poco antes de que el señor Hartford me reclutara. Y aún están remodelando parte de la casa.- Explicó.

-Ronny, ¿Qué significa inmobiliaria?- murmuró Ty cuando los demás dirigieron su atención a otra cosa.

-Que se dedica a vender casas.

-Oh, suena interesante.

-¿Y ustedes?- Preguntaron devolviendo el gesto de cortesía.

-Nosotros somos psicólogos.- respondieron de manera simple.

-¿Psicólogos? Asombroso.- exclamó Dax- He estado teniendo un sueño recurrente y quizás ustedes me puedan decir que significa. Estoy parado frente a una cueva y cuando entro aparece un payaso que comienza a perseguirme…- intentó explicar gesticulando con las manos.

-No, Dax. No son psicólogos de ese tipo...- lo interrumpió Rose incomoda.

-Los que interpretan sueños son los de la línea freudiana.- explicó su padre.

-Nosotros consideramos que el psicoanálisis es una falta de respeto hacia el paciente.

-Preferimos el conductismo, particularmente de la línea de Skinner.

-Interesante postura.- Comentó el señor R., pero la pareja británica se ofendió creyendo que se trataba de una burla.

Pero nadie se dio cuenta de ello, excepto su hija, ya que Will se levantó para recibir a sus padres.

-Chicos, permítanme presentarles a mis padres- Comenzó con una gran sonrisa.

Su madre era de piel oscura, cabello largo, esbelta y de aspecto joven. El señor Aston usaba lentes, tenía la piel tostada, cabello negro corto y bien peinado. Ambos bien vestidos y de aspecto serio, pero relajado.

-Y antes de que pregunten, les diré que son abogados. Ellos son Tyzonn, Ronny, Dax, Rose y Mack. Ellos son los Ortiz, padres de Rose. Y los Robinson, padres de Ronny.

-Aquí están.- Festejo Dax antes de que nadie pudiera decir otra palabra.

Sus padres llegaron rápidamente dejando en claro de donde su hijo había sacado la hiperactividad que lo caracterizaba. Él era sumamente parecido a su mamá y sus dos padres tenían ojos pequeños, pelo negro y escasa estatura, aunque su papá era el más bajo de los tres.

-Ellos son Will, Mack, Rose, Ronny y Ty.

-Que felicidad por fin conocerlos.

-Gracias- respondieron los cinco a coro.

-Estos de aquí son los Aston; los padres de Rose, los Ortiz; y los padres de Ronny…

-Los Robinson, por supuesto. Nos conocimos durante el viaje.

-Y nos hemos divertido verdaderamente.- confirmaron estos.

-Genial, ya están todos reunidos.- Dijo Andrew llegando con Spencer.- ¿Ya se conocieron?

Se escuchó un murmullo aprobatorio que se fundió en distintas conversaciones. Pasaron un buen rato contando historias y comiendo las exquisitas cosas que el mayordomo depositaba en las mesas. Tras un par de horas de diversión, la alarma de los exploradores comenzó a sonar. Los seis rangers volaron hacia el centro de operaciones donde Spencer ya estaba atendiendo los monitores.

-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestionó Rose haciéndose cargo de los equipos.

-Los fieragatos se encuentran en el centro de la ciudad probando una nueva arma.

-Ya estoy cansado de esos tipos.-Comento Tyzonn entre dientes.

-Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.- Ordeno el líder.

El señor H. llegó con los invitados justo cuando el equipo salía.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Los fieragatos señor.

-Otra vez…- se quejó en un suspiro- Pon la imagen en las pantallas grandes para que puedan ver a los chicos en acción.

-A la orden, señor.

.oOIOo.

-Esta nueva arma que nos dio Moltor es asombrosa.

-Ya quiero ver a los rangers enfrentándose a este súper laser.

-¡Alto ahí!- demando el ranger rojo a sus espaldas.

-Por fin aparecen.

-Llegan tarde, nuestros invitados ya se estaban aburriendo.- dijo Bengalo mientras una docena de lavartos salía desde un callejón encerrando a los rangers.

-¿Listos?

-¡Listos! ¡Aceleración sobre carga!

Mig y los lavartos se abalanzaron sobre ellos mientras el otro felino observaba desde cierta distancia con el láser preparado para disparar cuando sus enemigos empezaran a cansarse. Rose trabó pelea con el fieragato mientras los demás se debatían como nunca contra las lagartijas rojas para lucirse ante sus padres.

Del otro lado del monitor, observaban con orgullo y asombro a sus hijos.

-¡Eso es, Dax, enséñales quien manda!

-¡Esa es nuestra niña! ¡Muéstrales que no pueden atacar a inocentes y salirse con la suya!

-¡Así se hace William!

-¿Tu sabias que Mack era capaz de hacer eso, Spencer?

-Mejora día con día, señor. Al igual que todos los demás.

-Deben estar orgullosos.- dijo la madre de Dax a los padres de Rose.- Su hija se está enfrentando al más grande ella sola.

Ambos asintieron inexpresivamente mientras observaban la escena con ojo crítico.

-Debe ser genial ser un ranger.- comentó el padre de la amarilla.

-Supongo… si te gusta ensuciarte.- murmuró la señora O.

-Pero imagino que alguien debe hacerlo…- murmuró su esposo con algo de desagrado.

.oOIOo.

-No recordaba que fueras tan fuerte, pequeña.- se burlaba Mig- ¿Acaso algo te ha hecho enojar?

-A decir verdad, sí: ¡Ustedes!- exclamó levantando su defensor.

La mitad de los secuaces de Moltor ya habían sido derrotados cuando Bengalo dio una orden. Al instante los lavartos restantes se retiraron, y el fieragato dio un gran salto aterrizando al lado de su compañero que disparaba, dando de lleno contra Rose. El rayo provocó que todos los rangers salieran volando contra una pared que se hizo añicos. Se levantaron a los trompicones, la rosa con mucha dificultad y sujetándose la cintura con un brazo.

-Que divertido.- celebro el gato verde.- hazlo de nuevo.

-Como gustes.- accedió el naranja apuntando y disparando por segunda vez.

Tal como la primera vez, el láser mandó a volar a los rangers que no pudieron esquivarlo a tiempo. Cayeron entre más escombros, pero esta vez destransformados.

-Eso duele.- se quejó Dax.

-¿Alguna idea, chicos?- pregunto el Mack

-Creo que yo tengo una.

-Pues somos todo oídos, Rose.

-Tyzonn ¿Ves esa antena televisiva?- le indicó señalando un disco del tamaño de una rueda de bicicleta semienterrado entre unos escombros a unos tres metros de ellos, detrás de una pared en ruinas

-Sí.

-¿Puedes transformarte en mercurio y llegar hasta el sin que te vean?

-Creo que sí.

-Entonces ve y espera mi señal. Cuando te indique me la arrojas.

-Entendido.

-Rose ¿qué estás pensando?- Cuestionó Will.

-Mientras tengan ese laser no tendremos posibilidad de acercarnos a ellos, tan solo seguirán jugando con nosotros.

-¿Planeas destruirlo a distancia?- interrogó Ronny empezando a comprender, mientras el ranger mercurio se escurría hasta tomar el disco y luego parapetarse tras la pared para no ser visto.

-Exacto.

Con únicamente su fuerza de voluntad para sostenerla en pie, Rose se levantó volviéndose contra sus enemigos.

-¿Es acaso todo lo que tienen?- Los desafió.

-¿De veras quieres más? Y yo que creía que tú eras la lista.- se mofó el tigre.

-Hoy está enojada por algún motivo, tal parece que es demasiado pequeña para albergar furia y sentido común a la vez.

-Casi me da pena abusar de su estupidez… ¡Casi!-rugió jalando del gatillo.

-¡Ty, ahora!

Él lo arrojó como a un disco volador, haciendo que llegue en el momento exacto para que Rose lo sujetara y desviara el rayo. Ajusto ligeramente la posición hasta que el láser rebotara en el punto justo para golpear el arma y destruirla.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-¡El arma de Moltor nos falló!

-Larguémonos.

Ambos desaparecieron sin más, para alivio del equipo.

-¡Genial! Dolió más que de costumbre, pero esta ha sido nuestra victoria más rápida.- Hizo notar Dax.

-¡Eso fue brillante!- reconoció Mack acercándose en el instante justo para evitar que Rose se desplomara.-Pero también fue una locura. Pudo haberte salido muy mal.

-Yo nunca me equivoco.- replicó con una media sonrisa cansada.

El castaño la condujo hasta el vehículo, y regresaron a la mansión. Se deslizaron por los tubos (lo que para Rose fue un suplicio) e informaron lo ocurrido.

-Tal parece que Moltor y los Fieragatos unieron fuerzas otra vez.

-Ya lo vimos, hijo.- contestó el señor H.

-Lo bueno es que culparon al arma de Moltor por su derrota. Quizás eso disuelva su alianza.- Agregó Will para subir el ánimo.

-Es posible, pero lo discutiremos luego. Ahora vallamos a la sala allí podrán estar más cómodos.- indicó el millonario abriendo la marcha.

-Los alcanzaré luego, quiero revisar algo antes.- de disculpó la rosa acercándose a una silla frente a un monitor.

-De acuerdo Rose, como desees.

Los demás se reunieron con sus padres y siguieron al anfitrión.

-Eso fue sensacional, Ronny.

-Gracias papá

-Y tu equipo también es fabuloso.- Agregó su mamá

-Y los chicos son muy apuestos, dime ¿Hay alguno al que le hallas echado el ojo?-

-Bien…- respondió con una sonrisilla divertida- A decir verdad…

…

-…Y entonces simule que dejaba al equipo para infiltrarme y recuperar la estatua robada.

-Brillante, Will.- Aprobó su padre.

…

-¿De verdad has estado dentro de un volcán?

-Sí. Y también he estado en la Atlántida.

-¡Nooo…!

-¡Sí!

…

-Spencer ¿Qué es la Atlántida? ¿Es muy especial?- Preguntó Tyzonn cerrando la fila junto al mayordomo.

-Pregúntele a la señorita Ronny. Ella ha estado allí, no yo.- Contestó liberándose de la pregunta diplomáticamente.

-De acuerdo.

Rose se encontraba sentada de espalda a la entrada, asique cuando escuchó que los pasos y las voces se perdían en la distancia, dio un profundo suspiro dejando caer su hombros y dejando de fingir.

-Ya me parecía que no debías encontrarte tan bien como aparentabas.

-¡Mack!- Exclamo dándose vuelta y casi saltando del susto- Creí que habías salido con los otros.

-No. Quise quedarme a ver si de verdad estabas bien. O si necesitabas ayuda.

-Gracias- Contestó recuperando la calma- pero estoy bien. De veras.

-Tú fuiste quien fue golpeada por el rayo de manera más directa. No tengo que ser tú para saber que si a mí aun me duele, a ti debe dolerte mucho más.

Rio levemente, intentando ignorar el dolor de sus costillas, por el comentario.

-No mentiré. Sí duele, pero no necesito ayuda.

-Bien. Pero al menos déjame ocuparme del corte que tienes en tu mejilla.- insistió tomando el botiquín de un armario

-¿Qué?-dijo confundida llevándose la mano a la cara y dándose cuenta que tenía un corte poco profundo pero que aún sangraba levemente.- Por eso me miraban de esa forma…- Murmuró

-¿Tus padres?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que ¿si te referías a tus padres?- aclaró tranquilamente limpiando suavemente su herida con algodón y desinfectante.

-Oh, sí.

-Me imagino que esto puede resultar un tanto desconcertante para ingleses conservadores como ellos. Pero lo terminaran comprendiendo.

-Espero…

-Ya lo verás.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a Spencer que se acercaba con una brillante bandeja de plata.

-Imaginé que necesitaría esto.- Dijo acercándose a Rose y mostrándole un vaso con agua y un pequeño plato con un analgésico en medio.

-Gracias, Spencer.- agradeció tragando la pastilla y vaciando el contenido del vaso.- Imaginaste bien.

-No quiero ser indiscreto,- comenzó a decir en voz baja cuando Mack se retiró a guardar el botiquín- pero… ¿Puedo aventurarme a creer que habría sido más prudente si no hubiera habido dos factores que la alteraran?

-Si los factores que dices son importados de Oxford, sí, crees bien.- Reconoció sin mucho orgullo.

-No se dé por vencido. Y recuerde que esto no lo hace para obtener su aprobación, sino porque es lo correcto y lo que la hace feliz.

-Gracias, Spencer, por todo.

Él asintió dedicándole una sonrisa y salió para ocuparse de los invitados.

-Oye, no soy Will pero si tengo ojos y un muy buen oído. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-No… no tengo muchos deseos de hablar de eso, Mack. Al menos no ahora…

-De acuerdo. Pero sabes que puedes contar con migo para lo que necesites.

Tras lo cual le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

-Gracias, Mack.- Contestó sonriendo y sintiéndose un poco mejor- Sí lo sé.

-¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación a descansar? Puedo decirle a Spens que te lleve la cena.

-¿Pero…? ¿Qué dirán los demás?

-Dirán que has salvado el día y merecías un descanso.

-Pero…

-Y si lo que te preocupa en verdad es que dirán tus padres, yo les diré que como tu líder te he ordenado que vayas a reposar.

-Gracias, Mack.- murmuró abrazándolo con un gran alivio.

-Vamos. Te llevaré a tu cuarto.- Se ofreció.

-Si te soy sincera, no estoy muy segura de sí soy capaz de llegar sola.-Confesó.

-Si quieres, puedo cargarte. Iremos por el pasillo lateral para que nadie nos vea.

-Gracias-Dijo pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y siendo levantada por el más fuerte del grupo.

Sin darse cuenta, se relajó acurrucándose contra el cuello de Mack al punto que casi lamentó que la bajara sobre su cama.

-Le diré a Spencer que estas aquí. Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana Mack.

.oOIOo.

Todos los presentes estallaron en risas como respuesta a la historia de Dax.

-Entonces fue cuando a Ronny se le ocurrió que Spencer se disfrazara con una máscara igual a su cara para engañar a ese ladrón y recuperar el martillo. ¿Y saben qué? Dio resultado.

Más carcajadas se escucharon cuando Spencer se retiró diciendo:

-Más divertido me resultó a mí el poder darle su merecido y un buen susto.

-¿Quién hubiera dicho que nuestra Verónica podría ser tan ocurrente?- Comentó la madre de esta con una lagrima por tanto reír.

-¿Por qué te llamó Verónica si tu nombre es Ronny?- Inquirió el mercuriano sumamente confundido.

-Ty, Ronny es mi apodo, pero mi verdadero nombre es Verónica.

-Ohhh… pues es un nombre muy lindo.

-Aw… Gracias Ty.

Los señores R. los miraron sonrientes y luego se miraron de reojo con un brillo de complicidad.

.oOIOo.

Mack bajaba las escaleras cuando divisó a los padres de Rose que en vez de estar reunidos con los demás, estaban siendo guiados por su padre que les enseñaba la mansión.

-Un gusto extraordinario, Andrew.

-Oh, muchas gracias. Le he puesto mucho esfuerzo para que sea cómoda, funcional y al gusto de Mack y los rangers, pero que a la vez tuviera un aire clásico.

-Debo admitir que ha cumplido su objetivo.

-Señores Ortiz.- Los llamó Mack educadamente.

-Joven Hartford.- Lo saludó el señor O. con gusto de verlo.

-Rose me pidió que me disculpe con ustedes de su parte por no poder venir a cenar. Le ordené que se fuera a acostar: no me agradó mucho el impacto que recibió hoy y preferí enviarla a descansar.

-De acuerdo.- Contesto Mr. O de forma seria.- Se nota que eres un buen líder, muchacho.- agregó notablemente más interesado en el proceder del uniformado rojo que en la salud de su hija.

-Muchas gracias señor.

-Bien hecho, hijo.- lo felicitó su papá cuando paso a su lado retomando el tour.

Mack se dio vuelta encontrándose a Spencer en el marco de la puerta, quien había observado la escena en silencio.

-Spens, Rose se quedará en su cuarto podrías…

-Me encargaré de llevarle la cena.- Lo interrumpió.

-Gracias.

-Ah, señor.

-¿Sí?

-Ha tomado la decisión correcta, y ha obrado bien.- Agregó con orgullo.

-Gracias, Spens.

.oOIOo.

* * *

¿Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias…? Todo es bien recibido.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos/leemos

Dtb

Suerte;)


End file.
